I Will Not Write The Future
by tiurmatio
Summary: Melintasi berbagai negara untuk promosi produk terbarunya, Alfred berjuang untuk mendapatkan model iklan yang tepat. Muluskah jalan Alfred?


Disclaimer : segala hak terhadap karakter Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Fanfic dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis. Merek2 yang mungkin tersebut di sini juga bukan milik penulis, sebagai pelengkap cerita saja.

Music : 'waka-waka', 'waving flag', 'oh africa', 'la copa de la vida', 'can you hear me', 'time of our lives', 'boom', 'celebrate the day' *sambil joged tari perut*

~I will (not) write the future~

Personifikasi negara Amerika menatap penuh harap pada pria berambut cokelat bermata hijau di hadapannya.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya.

"Tentu! Mengapa tidak? Aku akan terlihat lebih keren pastinya." Jawab Antonio si personifikasi negara Spanyol sambil menimbang-nimbang dan mengamat-amati benda berujung lancip di depan matanya. Teksturnya yang kuat namun elastis menjanjikan kenyamanan bagi yang memakainya.

"Selain kau, aku berencana mengajak Arthur, Francis, Juan, si kembar dari Italia Feliciano dan Romano untuk mengisi proyek ini."

Nama-nama yang barusan disebut Alfred menggelitik telinga Antonio. Dia meletakkan barang yang ditawarkan Alfred padanya di meja. Dia bersandar di kursi dan menghirup nafas dalam.

"Mmm...boleh aku beri sedikit saran, Alfred?"

Sebelah alis pria tinggi besar itu terangkat, penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

"Cari pemeran pengganti bagi mereka." Telunjuk Antonio naik turun saat dirinya memberi nasihat pada pria America tersebut. "Kemungkinan besar mereka menolak."

"Tapi tidak ada lagi yang lebih cocok untuk membawakan jiwa dari barang itu –tunjuk Alfred ke benda di meja- selain mereka. Orang-orang dari rumah merekalah yang punya tradisi kuat sepakbola." Tanpa disangka, Alfred menjawab cepat pernyataan Atonio. "Siapa pula yang akan menolak tawaran awesome dariku?"

Atonio menghela nafas panjang. Orang ini terlalu optimis, dia belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang di atas beberapa tahun lalu.

"Carilah cadangan buat mereka, aku serius Alfred. Masih ada Gilbert dan Ludwig, kau bisa ajak mereka."

Masih agak keberatan, tapi akhirnya diterima juga saran dari Antonio.

-xxx-

Alfred terlihat bersemangat. Mata biru lautnya berkilat-kilat, rambut pirangnya yang seperti warna pasir bergerak-gerak tertiup angin seraya dia berlari keluar dari ruang tunggu bandara. Di kedua tangannya terjinjing koper besar berwarna cokelat di sebelah kanan dan koper warna hitam di sebelah kiri. Begitu sudah ada di luar bandara, Alfred mengambil bus yang menuju ke kantor Francis. Dia sudah tidak sabar menawarkan pria flamboyan itu untuk menjadi model iklan produk terbarunya.

'Taruhan, Francis akan mengemis untuk jadi bintang iklanku. Antonio saja mau, dia pasti juga mau.'

Alfred perlu berjalan sekitar seratus meter untuk sampai di tujuan utamanya. Panas sengatan matahari tidak dihiraukannya, yang terpenting dia harus mendapat model untuk iklan Euro 2012. Walau dia tidak ikut sebagai peserta, setidaknya, produknya bolehlah ikut nongol. Numpang nampang.

Ketukan keras di pintu ruangan pribadinya mengejutkan Francis yang sedang meneliti susunan pemain timnas yang sudah diatur oleh pelatih. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di atasnya. Erangan kesal karena belum juga jam istirahat sehingga tamu masih diperbolehkan 'mengganggu'nya.

"Yo Furansu! Kau mau jadi bintang iklan produkku?"

Teriakan keras menusuk telinga Francis, membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi beludru warna ungu tua yang sedang dia duduki. Bersusah payah kembali ke posisi semula, Francis merapikan rambutnya yang ikut 'terkejut' mendengar seruan Alfred. Pria berisik itu sudah ada di depannya, menyodorkan bungkusan ke wajahnya.

"Heheheh...selalu bersemangat ya, Alfred." Sapanya. "Francis Bennefoy tampan dari gua hantu *eh* bersedia membantumu." Dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil meawarkan mawar merah pada Aflred.

"Sudah kuduga, Antonio pasti salah."

"Hmmmm...Antonio?"

"Ah, lupakan Antonio. Kau mau kan jadi bintang iklan?" Mata Alfred berkedip lincah.

"Tentu mau." Francis menjawab tidak kalah semangat.

"TARAAAAA...ini dia rancangan terbaru dari pabrikku, kualitas terbaik menjanjikan kenyamanan karena sangat pas dengan kontur kaki dan ringan sehingga tidak menyusahkan saat berlari. Modelnya juga..." Alfred berhenti di tengah penjelasannya karena secepat kilat Francis mundur hingga ke pojok ruangan begitu Alfred mengeluarkan isi bungkusan yang dia bawa.

'Warna itu...model itu...lambang 'v' diseret itu...walau beda dengan pendahulunya, pasti akan sama saja...tidak...tidak...jangan berikan aku benda terkutuk itu!' Jerit Francis dalam hati.

"Francis?" Alfred mendekat, masih membawa sepatu tapa dosa warna kuning biru putih dan garis merah di tangannya. Dia sungguh heran akan reaksi Francis, seperti melihat hantu. 'Ini kan cuman sepatu?'

"Si-simpan ba-barang itu. Jauhkan dari pandanganku." Katanya sambil mengibas-kibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Mmm..oke. Sudah aku masukkan."

"Bagus.." Pelan-pelan Francis kembali ke kursi kerjanya dan mempersilakan Alfred duduk.

"Sampai di mana tadi, pembicaraan kita?" Masih ada sisa kegugupan namun berusaha ditutupi dengan nada ramah. Alfred semakin tidak mengerti tingkah aneh temannya itu.

"Iklan untuk sepatu tadi, Francis. Tag-line nya 'Write Your Awesome Future'..."

"TIIIIDAAAAAKKKKKKK! AKU MENOLAK!" Alfred langsung 'swt' mendengar jawaban Francis.

"Francis, aku belum selesai..."

"Pokoknya tidak, tidak, tidak, dan seratus kali 'tidak'. Kau boleh suruh aku makan scone jamuran dari gudang makanan Arthur, tapi tidak untuk memakai sepatu itu lagi dan muncul di iklannya. Tawaran yang mungkin menarik, tapi tidak!" Francis merepet tanpa titik koma menolak ajakan Alfred.

Francis lalu membuka laci mejanya, mengaduk-aduk isi kotak kayu itu kemudian dengan senyum kemenangan mengeluarkan secarik kertas tebal kekuningan dan melambai-lambaikan di udara. Alfred, masih dengan kepala yang dipenuhi tanda tanya hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Francis.

"Tanda tangan di sini." Dia menyodorkan pena dengan paksa ke tangan Alfred. Yang disodori pena menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membaca deretan huruf baris demi baris yang tercetak dalam bahasa bukan Inggris *Perancis*.

"Perjanjian bahwa sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk menjadi bintang iklan atau menggunakan produk dari N*ke."

"Kenapa?"

"Tanda tangani saja!" Francis yang geram menggenggam tangan Alfred dan memaksanya membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas lecek itu. Alfred tentu tidak mau menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Lima menit bergulat, dua vas bunga buatan Cina pecah, tiga foto raja terdahulu Perancis jatuh dan piagam persetujuan berdirinya FIFA terinjak-injak, selesailah pertikaian dengan Francis keluar sebagai juara dan mendapatkan tanda tangan Alfred di atas materai.

"Hah...hah...hah...kau...hah...bisa...hah...puh...langghhh..." katanya sambil mendorong Alfred keluar dari ruang kerjanya. JDAR! Pintu kayu tertutup dan terdengar bunyi dikunci dari dalam. Belum selesai dari keterkejutannya, pintu kembali terbuka dan sepatu kebanggaannya melayang tepat ke kepala.

"Lain kali akan kupaksa kau, pria mesum!" teriak Alfred.

"Haaahhh...sekarang ke mana ya?" Alfred menimbang-nimbang peta di tangannya, akan ke arah timur, ke kantor Ludwig dan Gilbert, atau ke arah yang lebih selatan, ke markas Feliciano dan Romano. Akhirnya alfred mengarahkan langkahnya ke markas dua saudara kembar, Feliciano dan Romano...

-tbc-

a.n : yihaaaa...fanfic oe menyambut EURO 2012..*loncat-loncat* whua semoga apa yang aku tulis di fanfic ini gak kejadian ya, semoga tetep jadi fanfic aja. 45 hari lagi kick off...!


End file.
